


Japanese Whispers

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedy RPF, The Chaser RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, Homophobia, Insults, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Queer Themes, Transphobia, brief reference to suicide, consensual underage kink, mutual masterbation, queer sex, teenage goths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goth!genderqueer!Andrew starts a new school and goth!Craig and his mates are all too happy to corrupt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japanese Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "RPS, Andrew Hansen, zie's never really felt comfortable as a boy or a girl, even when forced to choose. It didn't seem to matter; zie still got beaten up anyway. (high school AU, author's choice as to hir gender identity and what sex zie was assigned at birth.)", for kanata's transfic minifest as part of Three Weeks for Dreamwidth a couple of years ago.
> 
> My only justification for writing this is that Craig once owned a Cure album, so. Make of that what you will. :P

Craig woke that hot summer morning and went to his wardrobe, picking out his best outfit. First day of every school year was always free dress, as was the first day of every term, and Craig was determined to make a statement. Maybe there’d be some new kids he could poach, some skinny loser looking for friends.

First day of year 11. It was a little daunting. Craig didn’t mind though. He had a feeling he’d be alright. He usually was, in spite of how much he slacked off. He was surprised he'd only managed to be suspended once in his life, considering how he behaved. Okay, so he wasn't the most disobedient child in the school, but he was a bit of a shit-stirrer, and he never did take things quite as seriously as everyone else seemed to do. He might have some odd quirks, but apart from that one suspension, he never pushed things that far. He was, after all, one of the brightest students in his year. It did let him get away with certain things, and he was not inclined to jeopardise that.

He went through his wardrobe, looking for something he hadn't worn yet. He was lucky he had a bigger room than his brother. The built-in-robe stretched the length of one wall and was full of all sorts of clothes. Craig wasn't sure where he'd got this obsession with clothes from, but as he kept telilng his mother, it's not like he was spending his money on drugs.

He took out a small dark blue dress he'd bought over the summer. He had quite liked it when he'd bought it, but it was hardly start of the year material. He tried pairing it with a sparkly silver jacket, some high boots and some tights, but it felt too hot for all that clobber.

He repeated the ritual several times before he finally decided on what to wear to set off his hair, which he'd had dyed particulaly for the start of term. He decided on his favourite pair of skinny black jeans, a dark blue and white top with a stylised Chinese dragon on it, his black hair brooding and spiked in a decidedly emo fashion as half his fringe draped down over one eye, a touch of eyeliner, his biker gloves, and his favourite pair of black boots. Accompanied by the right amount of chains and spikes, Craig was ready.

He was exceedingly proud of his hair. It was a lovely black colour, with a few selected white streaks for emphasis. It had cost him a lot of money and he'd had it done especially for school. No way was he not looking his best on the first day back. With a quick check to make sure he had everything he needed, Craig grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and headed downstairs.

“Oh, you’re not going to school like that, are you?” his mother said as he traipsed into the kitchen for breakfast.

“Free dress, mum. It’s not that bad, is it?” Craig said.

“You could be a little prettier, you know. Maybe a little less confronting. Maybe a bit of colour here and there,” his mum suggested, trying to be helpful.

“Leave it, mum. I’ll be fine,” Craig said.

His mum sighed and let him be. Craig ate quickly and headed off to school. He was meeting his friends early so they could find the best vantage spot to scout for potential losers.

“I gotta go, Craig. You'll be right to get yourself to school won't you?” his mother said.

“I'll be right, mum. I always am,” Craig said.

“Oh, and look after your brother. I don't want his first day of year 8 to be a repeat of yours,” his mother said.

Craig rolled his eyes. “Yes, mum.”

“I'll see you for tea then. Have a good day,” his mother said, brushing his hair away from his eyes to kiss his forehead before she left.

“Bye mum,” Craig said.

Once he'd eaten, Craig got to the stairs and called to his brother.

“Oi, ratface, you ready yet?” There was no answer. Craig climbed the stairs to his brother's room. He pushed the door open. “Oi, mate, you ready? I gotta go and mum wanted me to take you,” he said.

“Gimme five minutes. I'm almost done,” his brother said.

“I'll be downstairs. Any longer and I'll come and drag you down myself,” Craig said.

Craig didn't bother waiting for a reply. He headed downstairs and waited by the front door. At the last minute, he ducked into the kitchen to grab some lunch just as his brother jumped down the stairs to meet him.

“Ready, Craig,” his brother said.

“About bloody time. Come on then. Don't you go cramping my style, okay? I've got a reputation to uphold,” Craig said.

“What, as some sort of freak?'” his brother said.

“Shut your mouth. And don't let the year nines have all the fun. Everything they tell you will be lies. If you have to ask anyone, ask the year tens. They're usually slightly more reliable,” Craig said.

And so the journey to school continued, as Craig dished out advice, some true, some bullshit, to his darling little brother.

* * *

Andrew didn’t want to get out of bed. It was too hot. He was too tired. It was too early to go back to school. And he’d have to make new friends all over again. Pity he wasn’t allowed to stay in bed for just a little bit longer. Andrew got up reluctantly and wandered over to his wardrobe to ponder what he should wear. He’d never been to a school with free dress at the start of each term before. A small part of his cynical mind wanted to think it was some huge practical joke and when he got to school, he’d find everyone in their uniforms and he’d be kicked out for forgetting his. Still, he figured he’d risk it anyway. He’d have to be careful about what he picked. If he got it wrong, he’d surely set himself up for two years of constant teasing. How goth should he go anyway? Wouldn't it be a bad idea to look too much like a girl? He did want to make friends, didn’t he?

“Ahh, fuck it. Just be yourself. If they don’t like it, they can fuck off,” Andrew mutters to himself as he pulls out his favourite outfit. “Besides, I can’t be the only goth there surely.”

All dolled up in his skinny jeans, grey shirt and black jacket, his long dark hair left hanging loose down his back, and his most awesomely expensive grey metallic space boots, as he called them, Andrew went to put the finishing touches to his outfit. He had time to paint his nails this morning, covering them with black polish. He blew on them as he waited for them to dry, pondering how to do his face.

“Collar. That’s what this outfit’s missing. Bit of eyeliner and mascara, and a collar. And those cuffs I was given as a going away present. That’ll do,” Andrew said.

Once he was dressed, he took a look at himself in his mirror, quite sure he didn’t look stupid. He sometimes wondered why he bothered with make up. It wasn't like it made him look manly; it did just the opposite, and in spite of the testosterone he'd been taking for years now, he could still see his female face underneath it all. Maybe he shouldn't come out at his new school. It's not like they'd know if he played his cards right. He did a final check to make sure he had everything he needed before he headed off to eat.

No one was waiting for him when he got to the kitchen. Not surprised, Andrew got himself some food and coffee and remembered to throw some lunch in his bag. With one last pause to steel himself for his new school, Andrew set off. He'd memorised the route he had to go so he didn't get lost and end up there late. That was never a good look for the first day back.

* * *

Craig left his little brother when he'd found some other year eights and headed off to find his own friends. They were, as predicted, waiting by the school gate. Wil, Hamish and Adam were leaning against the gate, kitted up in variously gothic outfits, as much as they could get away with at school anyway. Wil had gone so far as to dye his hair a brilliant shade of bright blue, whilst Hamish had gone and bleached his. Craig approached them and greeted them all with a kiss, as had become their tradition. No one bothered them about it now. They were far too used to it to bother. Craig's lips lingered on Wil's a little longer, having seen little of him over the summer break.

“How was London?” Craig murmured.

“Fucking amazing. Missed you heaps though,” Wil said.

“Sure you did. You know you've got a whole summer to make up for, you know,” Craig said.

“I'll come over this afternoon to begin paying back my debt,” Wil said.

“You'd better. I've missed you,” Craig murmured and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around him and brought him into a tight hug.

“Hey Craig. Love the hair,” Hamish said.

“Thanks man. I'm quite pleased with it. Is that a new collar I spy?” Craig said, letting Wil go as he leant against the gate beside him.

“Adam bought it for me for Christmas,” Hamish said.

“Aww, Adam, that's so sweet of you,” Craig said with a grin.

“Well, he does look hot in it,” Adam said, half smile crossing his lips as he glanced over at Hamish.

“He does, I can vouch for that,” Wil said.

Craig raised an eyebrow at Wil. “Oh aye? And why wasn't I invited?”

“You were away. We could show you now, if you like,” Wil said.

“Save it for recess. I've got a feeling we're going to find a new kid today,” Craig said.

“Well then, let's find our spot and keep an eye out for any wannabe goths we can find,” Adam said.

With that, they left the gate and walked down the wall to find their usual spot, a high part of the wall that gave a great vantage point and was close enough to the gate to allow them to accost any potential recruits. They clambered up the wall and waited.

* * *

Andrew saw them before they did. Well, they were almost unmissable as they lounged on the wall. No one else was dressed like them. Andrew slowed down, not sure what to expect from them. Would they take him in or be hostile? Suddenly, fear crept up on him and Andrew was finally struck with how alone he was.

He stopped and took a deep breath. At least he'd found fellow goths before someone who might want to beat him up. That was certainly a first. Normally he was beaten up as he walked in the gates and spent the next week trying to find anyone who was left who'd want to be his friend.

"Settle down. They can't be any worse than the arseholes at your last school. Besides, I thought we weren't caring this time around?" Andrew muttered to himself.

Figuring he'd heard just about every insult under the sun, he approached them anyway. They would do what they would and Andrew would just have to deal with it.

* * *

As Craig sat on the wall, he saw him approach. It's not like the rest of the school kids were goths. Whoever he was, he stood out. Of course he was new. He was tiny and scared and kept looking around nervously. With what he was wearing, he was definitely going to be a loner unless Craig took him under his wing. His friends seemed to agree. Craig jumped off the wall and approached him, his friends behind him. Andrew swallowed, trying not to look afraid.

"Oh, you're new in town, aren't you? The name's Craig. What's your name?" Craig said.

"Andrew. Um, I just moved here, yeah. Am I in trouble?" Andrew said.

"Oh, no. You can hang with us. Be thankful we found you first. Wouldn't want you to get beaten up. Come on, I like the look of you. We'll show you around," Craig said, bringing an arm around his shoulder as he led him into the school.

“Thanks. I was a bit worried there,” Andrew said.

“Nah, we're not the ones you need to look out for. But we'll get to that later. Come on, we'll go get you sorted out,” Craig said.

* * *

Andrew was thankful he'd managed to find some friends so soon after arriving. It made him feel less worried about failing at this whole moving schools thing. Andrew had been put in the same house as Adam, and Adam was more than happy to help him out as he got settled in with his locker and his classes and everything. It was always better to start a new school with at least one friend.

With instructions as to where to meet at recess, Adam sent him off for his first class. Andrew got lost a few times before he found where he was supposed to be and apologised profusely as he took the only remaining desk in the front row, blushing against the smirks and knowing looks of his classmates branding him as the new kid.

"Is that a girl?" "Why is she dressed like that?" "She is so not going to have any friends." "Fag." "What a loser."

The whispers travelled across the classroom and Andrew buried his head in his arms. That really wasn't a great way to start and his insecurities were beginning to surface again. Maybe he really should try to man up a little, just to prove he's not a pushover.

* * *

Recess couldn't have come soon enough for Andrew. He hurried out of class and back to his locker. His classmates hadn't twigged he was a boy. Surely Andrew didn't look that pathetic, did he? He was sure he could, mostly, pass for male now in spite of the hair and make up. With a sigh, he grabbed some food from his bag and headed off to find Adam and his friends. They were skulking outside the canteen. Craig wasn't with them. Andrew moved in beside Wil, who ruffled his hair in greeting.

"So, how was your first class?" Wil said.

"I arrived late and they all think I'm a girl. I didn't have the courage to correct them," Andrew said.

"Well, the long hair doesn't exactly add to your masculinity, you know. You should cut it," Adam said.

"But I like it long, and it's not like I don't look girly anyway. It's just a pity I'm not one of those guys who actually looks hot like this. I just look scrawny and undernourished," Andrew said.

"That's because you are scrawny and undernourished. Better eat up then or they really will think you're a girl," Wil said.

"Let them call me a girl. I've had worse. I'm beyond caring now. It's why I kept moving schools. I let it get to me before. I'm not sure I care anymore," Andrew said.

"That's the way, man. Besides, hang out with us and no one will bother you," Wil said.

"Think I should actually come as a girl tomorrow? That'd fuck with their heads," Andrew said, a small smile crossing his lips.

"Talk to Craig when he turns up. He'll help you with that if you're serious," Hamish said.

"Talk to me about what?" Craig said, striding up to them.

"They think Andrew's a girl. Reckon he should come as a girl tomorrow?" Wil said.

"You lost your mind, mate? Why would you want to do that? At least wait for a week or two before you come in drag," Craig said, looking Andrew over.

"You clearly don't know how girly I can be," Andrew said.

"Okay, are you trying to hit on me? Just so we're clear," Craig said.

"Not intentionally, no. Not really gay," Andrew said.

"Alright. What does 'not really gay' mean then?" Craig said.

"It means what it means. I'm not gay. I mean, no offence if you are though," Andrew said.

"Jesus. You must be the first goth boy I've met who's straight. You sure you're not gay?" Craig said.

"I never said I was straight either, you know. I'm sorry, I don't make a point of talking about it. I look gay enough as it is. The last thing I need is for people to know my sexuality. It never ends well, mostly because I don't really know how to describe it," Andrew said.

"Hmm, fair enough then. I won't push you on it. Just know you're amongst friends. You really do have lovely hair, you know. You must take good care of it," Craig said, running his fingers through Andrew's hair.

"Yeah, well, it takes a lot of effort to keep it looking this good, otherwise it turns into a gigantic mess. Seriously, me being a girl isn't that difficult to imagine," Andrew said. Because I used to be one, he thought, not sure he was ready to discuss that particular part of his identity just yet.

"I bet you'd look hot in a silk nightie, sitting at your dresser as you brush your hair before bed, you saucy minx. Some princess in her tower with a servant who brushes it a billion times before bed," Craig said, licking his lips.

Andrew gazed at him coyly. "Well, sleep over one night and you might find out."

Craig hit him playfully. "Oh, you are so hitting on me, you little minx. You're not as innocent as you look."

There was hardly any distance between them now. Andrew smirked. He hadn't been intentionally trying to flirt with him, but it's not like Craig wasn't cute. Andrew brushed Craig's fringe out of his eyes.

"You'd better be careful, or I really will start flirting with you," Andrew said.

"Wil, permission to maul this magnificent creature?" Craig said, not breaking eye contact with Andrew.

"Only if we can all get a chance to maul him later," Wil said.

"Deal. He can come to our usual start of term party. Oh, you are so coming with me." Craig grabbed Andrew's wrist and dragged him away.

* * *

Andrew was dragged off to some disused room. It was on the outskirts of the school grounds near the oval and was still in fairly good nick in spite of its neglect. It was used as some sort of half-arsed store room, given how the door sat open a little, as if no one had remembered to lock it for years. Craig pressed Andrew up against a wall and kissed him. He cupped his face and let his fingers sift through his hair. Craig definitely liked this new kid.

"So, do you greet all new kids this way?" Andrew breathed.

Craig grinned. "Only the gorgeous ones, and you, my dear, are gorgeous."

Andrew blushed and brushed off the compliment. "Please, no one ever says I'm gorgeous."

"They should, man. I think you can work out how much I love you," Craig said, grinding against his thigh.

Andrew was a little surprised. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Craig kissed him again. He reminded himself not to get too attached to Andrew, at least not so soon after meeting him. He did, after all, belong to Wil, even if he had permission to maul Andrew. He trailed a hand down Andrew's chest to his groin and rubbed slowly. He might not fuck him right now, but he'd at least get him off. It was only then that he noticed he didn't quite feel right down there.

"Oh, you're hiding a nice little secret, aren't you?" Craig said as he unzipped his trousers and slipped them down his legs. He pressed his palm against his pants again, curling his hand around the packer. Andrew squirmed a little, appreciating the small jolt of pleasure it brought him.

"It's no one's business. As I said, I make a lovely girl," Andrew said. "Now are you gonna get me off already?"

"Man, I like a challenge. Shut up and let me work," Craig said.

Andrew didn't seem to mind. He kissed him again. He attempted to concentrate on loosening Craig's pants while kissing him. Somehow, they managed to concentrate enough to make it happen, and Andrew started stroking his dick as his own pants fell down around his legs. Craig pressed against him, his fingers doing whatever they could to get him off. Andrew let his head fall back against the wall as Craig slipped his packer free, giving him room to slip his fingers inside him properly, stroking him gently as he kissed him again.

Andrew didn't mind at all. He'd long since stopped feeling triggered by such things, and Craig appeared to be very good at it, his fingers moving with experience. His packer wasn't really designed for that sort of thing anyway, so he was almost grateful Craig had had the sense to remove it for the moment. Craig nipped at his neck when he was neglecting him, keeping Andrew on his toes as they got each other off.

"You're magnificent," Craig murmured, still pressed against him. He stroked his fingers against Andrew's wet cunt and licked his fingers clean. "Taste good too. Mind if I-"

"I'm hardly going to stop you now," Andrew said.

Craig fell to his knees as he began licking him clean. Andrew leant hard against the wall for support as Craig's tongue darted everywhere, slipping inside him and all around his clit. It did eventually clean him up, but not after he'd come hard again, and he lay there panting, his body warm and relaxed.

"Just so you know, they won't care about this. Used to have a girl who hung out with us, she was like you, but she killed herself a few months ago. Couldn't cope with her male body any longer, or so she said. Her parents found her hanging from a tree in their front yard. Poor kid. You'd better not do that to us too, hey?" Craig said.

"Not planning on it. I'm too stubborn to give in to that now. Besides, it doesn't seem to matter if I'm a girl or a boy, I still get beaten up. So why get depressed about it?" Andrew said.

"I think we're going to get on just fine," Craig said and kissed him again.

* * *

Hunger and a need to scoff something down before class started again made them break away. They cleaned up and dressed before they headed back to the others, hand in hand. Thankfully, they'd managed to avoid any obvious stains, which made Andrew rather pleased. The last thing he needed were cum stains everyone could see, especially on his good clothes. He was beginning to think Craig and his mates were going to be a bad influence on him and for once in his life, he didn't mind at all.

"I do hope you're going to share him, Craig," Adam said as Craig and Andrew approached them.

"Of course I will. He's rather ravishing," Craig said.

Andrew found himself ushered into Adam's arms. Adam held him tightly. Andrew rather liked his blue eyes. Adam licked his cheek and kissed him. Andrew decided he liked him too. He kissed differently to Craig, less forceful. Adam was stronger though. Andrew felt surprisingly safe in his arms.

"I think he's a keeper, Craig. He seems to like me at any rate," Adam said.

Andrew held him tight and smiled happily. Oh, it was nice to have friends for once. He liked Adam's smell. There was a protectiveness in Adam's embrace that Andrew hadn't felt from anyone before.

"Come on, Andrew, you'd better eat up before class. Don't want you starving to death," Craig said, offering him some food.

Andrew broke away from Adam and ate obediently. He hated being hungry in class. He never could concentrate when he was hungry. He and Craig finished eating just as the bell rang. With no time for kisses, they hurried off for class again.

* * *

Andrew didn't get lost getting to class this time. He picked a desk towards the back in the corner, hoping to avoid the stares of his classmates again. He studiously opened his book and began reading as everyone settled down. He didn't particularly want to talk to them just yet. They'd probably just tease him again and call him a girl.

"Oi. You there. New kid," someone hissed behind him as he slapped his head with a ruler.

Andrew turned to find some scruffy ethnic boy trying to get his attention. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Are you really a girl? Cos Julian said you were a girl. You fucking look like a girl at any rate," the boy said, keeping his voice down to make sure their teacher didn't tell them off for it.

"I'm not a girl. Want me to prove it to you?" Andrew said.

"Go on then, fag," the boy said.

"Meet me after class. I'll prove it to you then," Andrew said. He wasn't going to fuck him, of course not, but he had his ways.

"Fine. But no gay stuff," the boy said.

"I never said there would be," Andrew said, confused by his words.

The boy glared at him before turning back to his work. Andrew turned around and looked back down to his book. He was annoyed at being bothered, but thought he'd use the chance to prove it once and for all. Then maybe no one else would bother him.

* * *

Craig accosted Hamish between classes. He just had to see how he looked in that collar, history be dammed. Hamish clutched his books against his chest, smirking as he noticed the lust in Craig's eyes as he was pinned against a wall in a semi-secluded area down by the gym.

“Come on, I wanna see how hot you look in that collar,” Craig said, grabbing Hamish's wrist.

Craig didn't leave Hamish a chance to protest before he dragged him off to find somewhere to hide. They settled on the disabled toilets that no one ever used for anything other than sex. Not that it was ever explicitly stated that it was used as such, though. Craig put it down to the teachers using it for the exact same purpose as the students, and thus, an unspoken agreement remained. Everyone would deny it all, of course, but that was hardly the point. Craig locked the door and flicked the lights on.

“So, you gonna show me what you look like, hey?” Craig said.

“Alright then. Just for you, cos you were away,” Hamish said as he slipped his shirt off over his head.

Craig let out a sharp breath. Hamish was wearing his harness underneath his shirt. Hamish was good at teasing, especially as he slipped his jeans down after kicking off his shoes. Hamish was wearing a cute little thong and once he was done undressing, he came and knelt at Craig's feet, smiling up at him.

Craig ran his fingers through his hair and brushed his cheek. Yes, the collar was an improvement. A very nice improvement indeed.

“Why don't you go sit over there and I'll take care of you?” Hamish said, gesturing behind him with his head.

“What a wonderful idea,” Craig said.

Craig perched on the edge of the toilet seat, fingers undoing his jeans as he let his cock out. Hamish's touch was gentle and firm and Craig squirmed as Hamish got to work. God, he needed to make Hamish suck him off more often. He'd forgotten how good he was at it.

* * *

Andrew and the boy met after class. Andrew pulled him aside into a passage way. Andrew set his books down on the floor and stepped towards him. The boy backed off, though there was nowhere for him to go.

"Oi, I thought I said no gay stuff," the boy said.

"Since when is walking towards another person considered gay?" Andrew said. "Clearly you do think I'm a boy or you wouldn't be protesting so much at me seeming like I want to hit on you. I rest my case."

"Oh so you are hitting on me. You wouldn't if Julian was around," the boy said.

"No, you're not my type. Pray, what does this Julian look like then? I might like him better," Andrew said. He'd stopped half a metre or so away from him. He had no intention of actually hitting on him. It's not like he wanted to be thumped.

"He's bigger than you. He would so kick your arse. You're a scrawny little shit," the boy said.

"Oh yes? And what's your name, while we're here, so I don't feel like I'm accosting a random stranger," Andrew said.

"It's Chas, like you even care," the boy said.

"I do care. I'll remember you and your Julian. Do point him out to me one day. He sounds like a veritable Prince Charming," Andrew said.

"Back off, bitch. He's my Prince Charming," Chas said. He picked up his books and pushed past him as he left.

Andrew watched him go, resisting the urge to laugh at the irony of his threats. There was something deeply funny and disturbing about Chas getting riled up about him when he had his own Prince Charming, to quote the boy's exact words. He would have to ask Craig who this Julian was. He did indeed sound attractive. With a smirk, he headed off to his next class. Things were, for once, beginning to look up.

* * *

Hamish rested his head in Craig's lap once they were finished. Craig was breathing heavily, a hand stroking Hamish's hair gently. It was so worth skipping history for that. Hamish tenderly licked him clean, perfectly content. He wished he could stay there for the rest of the day.

Craig sighed. "You're fucking fantastic."

"I know. We should get to class though," Hamish said.

“But class is boring,” Craig said.

"Skipping class on the first day of first term isn't a good look, you know, even though half the school does it. Aren't you supposed to be a good student this year?" Hamish said.

Craig scowled, remembering the promise he made to his mother. "Alright, fine. Let's get dressed and out of here."

Hamish got to his feet and gathered his clothes. Craig cleaned himself up and zipped his jeans up again, watching Hamish as he dressed. With a parting kiss, they both headed off for class, or what was left of it. It would hardly matter. They won't have missed much.

* * *

Lunch was spent lounging on the grass under a tree. The day had become very warm and no one wanted to snuggle, even in the shade. Hamish lay down, staring at the sky while Adam sat beside him. Wil was sprawled in a most interesting fashion. Andrew lay back, propped up on his elbows, while Craig sat behind him, playing with his hair. Craig was attempting to plait his hair into pigtails, but was failing spectacularly.

"You just really want me to be a girl, don't you, Craig?" Andrew said, trying not to have his hair yanked.

"Don't go over to his house if he offers. He really will dress you up," Hamish said.

"I will too. I've got heaps of stuff. I'd make you all pretty, especially as you've got such beautiful hair," Craig said."

"I'm not going to class with plaited hair, Craig. I already had to scare off one boy between classes," Andrew said.

"Ooh, aren't we popular?" Craig said.

"Yes, he even told me to stay away from his prince charming. How delightfully precious," Andrew said.

"Shit, did those two finally hook up? How did I miss that piece of news?" Craig said.

"You didn't know? Dude, everyone knows that. And look, here comes the happy couple," Hamish said, gesturing with his head as Chas and the boy who must be his Julian approached them.

"Need to check Andrew here's still really a boy, hey, Chassy?" Craig called.

"Shut it, Craig. You're not as smart as you think you are," Chas said.

"Jealous, much?" Craig said with a laugh. "So what do we owe this gracious visit?"

"Julian wanted to know who was hitting on me before," Chas said.

"I assure you he's not my type, Julian," Andrew said.

"I should hope not. Why would he want a pathetic girl like you when he's got me?" Julian said.

"Like I said, he's not my type," Andrew said.

"You'd better not start hitting girls, Julian. That won't do you any favours, you know," Craig said, smirking.

"Come back when you're elected head boy. Then we'll talk," Julian said.

"Like I'd want that job anyway, especially after you've had it. Please, I'd rather eat Andrew's lovely hair," Craig said.

"Cocky bastard. Just don't cause trouble this year. I'm not in the mood to discipline you," Julian said.

Craig got to his feet and saluted smartly. "Yes sir! I'll behave, sir!" he said, standing to attention. "Of course I know how much you like disciplining me though. Like you can give that up all year, hey?"

Julian just shook his head and led Chas away. Craig burst into laughter and threw his empty milk carton at him. Unfortuantely, he missed. He sat down again and slapped Andrew's back.

"You really do have a death wish, don't you?" Wil said.

"What? Fuckin' loser. He can't discipline me anyway. It's not his job, the prick," Craig said.

"Doesn't mean he can't make life difficult for you. Just try not to antagonise him all bloody year, okay?" Adam said.

"Yeah, I'll try. I did promise mum I'd behave myself this year," Craig said.

"That never means anything where you're concerned," Hamish said.

"Are you insinuating I'm some sort of brat?" Craig said, not as offended by that as he thought he should be.

"Of course. You're an arrogant self-centred brat. Everyone knows that," Hamish said.

"Since when was that an issue? Julian knows I mean no harm by it. I'm just shit-stirring," Craig said. "Hey, Andrew, you up for hanging out after school?"

"Sure, why not? I don't particularly feel like going straight home, not if you've got other distractions in mind," Andrew said.

"Plenty. We have a lot to plan for our party on the weekend. I hope you'll be able to come, and if you can't, well, we'll come round anyway and bring the party to you," Craig said with a smile.

"You leave my mother to me. It'll be fine," Andrew said.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with less excitement than it had started with, and Adam was waiting outside Andrew's last class for him. Together, they went back to their lockers to grab their bags and set off to meet the others. Craig was the last to arrive, dragging Hamish behind him by a finger hooked in his collar.

"So sorry, boys, I just can't get enough of his new collar. Adam, you do spoil him so," Craig said, handing him back.

Adam brought Hamish close and they shared a soft kiss. "Only the best, love. Now, who's place are we heading to this arvo? The sooner we're outta here, the better."

"My place. Everyone's out tonight. We'll have the whole house to ourselves til late," Wil said.

"That alright with you, Andrew? Our parents won't care, they're used to it by now," Craig said.

"I'll give mum a call when I'm there, if that's not too much trouble, just so she knows where I am. Once she meets you, I'm sure she won't worry so much. Then again, maybe she will," Andrew said.

"Good man. Come on, bus is down this way. If we're late, we won't get a seat," Wil said.

They ran down to the bus stop just as it pulled up. Piling on with the other students, Andrew found himself pressed against Craig and Wil as they began their journey home. Andrew didn't mind at all if they stole a kiss or two on the way. It wasn't like anyone noticed.

* * *

Wil's house was an ordinary single storey on a main road, and the bus went straight past it. Getting off, Andrew was led inside. He liked it immediately. He wasn't sure why. It was a fairly ordinary house, with the usual amount of chaos that comes with parents being away a lot and no one having any time or inclination to clean. Acquiring snacks and drinks, they settled in the lounge room, draping themselves ever so elegantly over the sofas and armchairs.

"Fuck that was a long day. Remind me why I decided to take biology again? He's fucking mental. I don't know if I can put up with a whole year of that," Hamish whined. "Also, it's too hot. Fucking summer."

Adam slapped him playfully. "Man, can't you wait til I've eaten before you decide to strip off?"

"I'm assuming that happens a lot with you guys, yeah?" Andrew said.

Craig shrugged. "Some guys play sport. We have other hobbies. It's not like anyone minds. If you're not up for it, though, just say. We'll keep out of your pants."

"Oh, I don't mind. I just figured you might want to know I'm trans before we get any further. I figure I can trust you guys to keep that secret yeah?" Andrew said.

"Oh, sure. We're good at that. I told you, we've dealt with that before. We understand. It's all cool. So, you are a boy, right? Cos right now, I'm not entirely sure. You do look like a girl, you know," Craig said.

Andrew sighed. "I don't know anymore. I've tried being both and I'm not particularly enamoured with either. But being a boy's not so bad. Maybe I'll stay a boy for a while since you seem to like me so much that way."

"Promise you'll let me dress you up one day, yeah? Cos I'd love to do that." Craig sat up then, gazing at him with interest. "Hey, you got a dick you can use for sex? I've wanted to try that for ages. I've seen a few of them around. They look intense."

"I'm fifteen. My mother won't let me buy one yet," Andrew said, sounding more disappointed than he'd intended. "Besides, I'm not masculine enough to care."

"Damn. We'd better get you one then. I'm sure you could have fun with that if you wanted to," Craig said.

"It might make playing around with you guys more fun, sure. I've never fucked anyone before. That'd be fun to try," Andrew said.

"Can I dress you up as a girl first? Cos that would be hot. Please? Like, if it's too triggering, I won't, but man, I want to dress you up so badly," Craig said.

"You're allowed to say no, Andrew. He has some weird kinks, as you're probably discovering," Adam said.

"Do I look like I mind? I think that'd be fun, being a girl with a dick. I've got the hair for it, after all," Andrew said.

"Fuck, man, c'mere Andrew, I kinda wanna get in your pants again," Craig said, reaching for him.

They had reached a tipping point. Andrew gladly shifted over to Craig, who brought him into a kiss as he fiddled about with his pants. The others were quick to join him and get to know their new friend. It was possibly one of the most intense experiences Andrew had ever had. He could feel the bond between them all; this wasn't just about sex, he came to realise, as Hamish brought him into a kiss.

Everyone had their turn, with Andrew and with each other, and Andrew offered no preference as to how he liked to be fucked. It was all pleasureable in the end, which was all that mattered. Andrew did feel a slight smug superiority for being able to come more often than his male friends. Once they were done, they were done. Andrew just kept going til they were all satisfied.

Andrew did remember to ring his mother eventually after they'd spent the good part of four hours watching dodgy horror movies over a dinner of pizza and Coke. Andrew had ended up cuddled beside Craig, and half-dressed as they were, Craig could never quite stop his hand drifting between Andrew's legs, just as Andrew couldn't quite stop kissing him. They didn't really pay that much attention to what was going on, and if they happened to sleep together again, well, it wasn't like they were the only ones.

Andrew was dropped home around midnight, and he would've offered profuse apologies to his mother, but she was asleep. Creeping upstairs, Andrew sunk into bed happily, satisfied things were finally going his way for once.


End file.
